¿¡Kuroko No Cárcel?
by takanashi tsuki
Summary: Kagami por culpa de aomine, termina en el reclusorio, en el cual tendrá que pasar 1 semana, ¿que ocurrira dentro de ella?, ademas...¿¡aomine es su compañero de celda?. ¡shonen ai! :D ¡aokaga!
1. Chapter 1

Un pelirrojo hacía fila con sus pertenencias en mano para entregárselas a una persona que se encontraba tras una reja con un sombrero que le cubría parte de la cara, a los lados se encontraban dos personas con trajes de seguridad. Kagami, no sabía que hacer, si solo voltearse a golpear al tipo que tenía detrás (ya que por su culpa estaba acá) o solo resignarse a la verdad. Suspiro cuando llego su turno, el hombre recibió las cosas y empezó a nombrarlas una a una y revisarlas por si no había nada extraño: su billetera con su cedula de identidad y un poco de dinero, aparte de fotos personales **(nota mía: Una de ellas es una foto sensual de tetsu…ok no ._. xDDD), **luego de eso, venía su pelota de básquet, sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver como el tipo detrás de la reja solo lanzaba el balón a un canasto y lo cerraba. Le entrego unas ropas, (que al verlas ya ni siquiera se las quería poner) y le indico que siguiera al guardia que estaba a su derecha, el hombre, espero que kagami comenzara a caminar para seguirle el paso detrás de el. Llegaron a una celda vacía, el donde el hombre le dio indicaciones del dia: que se cambiara ya que pronto tendría a su compañero de celda y que la cena comenzaba en media hora más, luego de eso, le abrió la puerta de la celda para que entrara y la cerro tras el dejándolo solo.

—…por qué…no…¿Cómo termine acá…? — se sentó en la cama y miro sus ropas, un overol color naranja con una polera negra sin mangas y unas botas negras. Puso mala cara al imaginarse con esas prendas, echo vista al lugar en donde se encontraba, no estaba sucio como pensaba que estaría, al contrario, era todo realmente limpio, de no ser por la sorpresa que se llevó al levantar la vista hacia la reja que se abría, todo hubiera sido perfecto si no…

—oh~ ¿es esto el destino? — aomine estaba en la reja esperando que le abrieran la puerta para entrar, sonrió de lado, en cambio, kagami solo se enojó más.

Esa semana sería una mierda total en el reclusorio…

**Hola!, aquí yo con otra historia… si, me deben odiar porque aun no esta en cap de vivir todos juntos, pero lo estoy terminando y lo subiré en un momento!, pero esta idea se me vino cuando vi una imagen en face de aomine y kagami tras una reja xD y…pues aquí esta! :D**

**Si les gusto, dejen un review**

**Si no les gusto, manden una bomba :D**

**Tsuki fuera~**


	2. ¡¿no hay comida! D: (?)

—pido la cama de arriba~ — daiki, entraba tranquilamente en la celda con sus ropas en mano y la mirada atenta del guardia y taiga, quien solo se limitaba a apretar sus puños y reprimía el deseo de golpearlo frente al guardia.

—La cena estará en 20 minutos más, para entonces…deben estar listo para asistir — el guardia dio media vuelta y se fue dejando solo a los dos jóvenes solos

.

.

.

— ¿por…qué estas...aquí…? — kagami ya dado por vencido, soltó el agarre de sus puños y comenzó a sacarse la polera que traía para ponerse la que le dio el "puto viejo tras la reja", aomine por su parte, al ver como se iba el guardia, se estiro en la cama y soltó un gran bostezo. No le interesaba realmente el compartir la habitación con el pelirrojo, pero al parecer este no tenía los mismos sentimientos

—ooh~ deberías agradecerme~, gracia a que le dije al guardia que éramos amigos estamos juntos, si no, quizás hubieras tenido a un verdadero ladro naca, je~ — no lo podía ver, pero kagami podía imaginar las expresiones faciales que tenía en ese preciso momento, ahora lo más probable es que debería estar con una sonrisa triunfadora y esperando su respuesta, joder, como le molestaba esa actitud…

—…preferiría a un ladrón que a ti… — termino de ponerse los pantalones y se acomodó las zapatillas, gracias a dios que no se las quitaron.

—… tch— aomine chasqueo la lengua, se sentó en la cama y le lanzo la polera que se había quitado a la cabeza de kagami

— ¡¿a qué demonios viene eso?! — se quitó rápidamente la polera y miro al causante de todo sus males, este solo se ponía la polera que le entregaba el guardia como si nada hubiera pasa —¡te estoy hablando por un demonio!

— ¿ah?... ¿a mí? — Aomine hizo como si nada hubiera pasada mientras saltaba al piso y caminaba hasta apoyarse en la reja — ahhh~, joder tengo hambre…

Una vena sobresalió por su cabeza mientras tomaba aire y caminaba a grandes zancadas hasta el lado del moreno, lo tomo por el cuello de la polera y le grito en la cara

—¡SI ESTOY AQUÍ ES TODO POR TU MALDITA CULPA!

— ¡¿eh?! ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!

—¡pues lo que significa!, ¡imbécil!

Ambos se empezaron a golpear dentro de la celda, haciendo que los demás prisioneros empezaran a alentarlos con gritos de "_¡golpéalo en la nariz! ¡Levántate azulito! ¡Hazle una llave, rojizo! _ Lo que nadie sabía, era que los guardias se encaminaban hacia su celda con una mirada de completo enojo.

—…ustedes tienen que llevarse bien, ya que será una semana entera la que estarán acá, asi que, ¡lévense bien si no quieren estar más tiempo acá! — el oficial a cargo suspiró, se acomodó su gorra y se encogió en su silla, ya iba media hora desde que los habían llevado allá y la verdad, ninguno estaba escuchando. Aomine solo miraba por la ventana pensando en quien sabe qué demonios y kagami suspiraba cada cinco minutos resistiendo el hambre

—…ya está bien… vayan a comer… — se levantó y les abrió la puerta a los chicos que solo al escuchar rechinar las bisagras reaccionaron e hicieron caso dirigiéndose directamente a la cafetería.

.

.

.

—llegan tarde, no queda comida —

Fue la respuesta que le dio la que, supusieron, era la cocinera. Una mujer de unos probables 40 años, cabello negro, ojos de la misma tonalidad y pasaba "un poco" de peso.

—ehh… ¿no hay nada de nada?, ¿alguna sobra o algo?... por… ¿favor? — kagami sintió que el mundo se le fue abajo cuando la mujer negó con la cabeza. Su estómago rugió haciendo que le dolieran las tripas, se tomó el estómago con ambas manos mientras suspiraba, hecho que no paso por alto de su acompañante.

—entonces…lady, ¿no hay algo que podamos hacer por usted? — apoyo ambos codos en la barandilla por donde pasaban las bandejas, apoyando su mentón en ambas palmas, sonrió sensualmente a la cocinera, quien so sonrojo completamente, retrocediendo unos pasos y murmurando incoherencias — ¿o algo que nadie más quiera? Tenemos los brazos abiertos~

—s-si…c-creo que q-queda algo de…a-arroz… ehh…t-también… creo que hay algo de….p-pan…

—si usted lo desea, nosotros podemos encargarnos de limpiar eso, querida~ — le guiñó el ojo y la mujer se fue revoloteando con un "si" a medio salir de su boca. Aomine suspiro, se enderezó y regreso al lado de kagami, quien solo estaba atónico con la impecable actuación del peli azul

—cierra la boca que pueden entrar mosca, bakagami

— ¿ah?..¡…! ¡t-tu!... — le apunto con un dedo mientras trataba que las palabras salieran de su garganta en donde sus cuerdas vocales era un total lio. El moreno aparto su mano con un bofetazo y volvió a suspirar.

—tranquilo~, no hay porque estar celoso~, me tendrás una semana completa en la misma celda~…— el As de seirin sintió como sus mejillas tomaban un color carmesí tan fuerte como el de la sangre, la misma mano que antes estaba apuntando **(**_**apuntando suena mal…—**__Akashi: mente retorcida!, enferma!__**—gracias~ (?)**_**) **A daiki formo un puño y lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza —¡auch!, ¡¿a qué demonios vino eso?!—

—¡Eso debería decirlo yo, por un demonio! _"me tendrás una semana completa en la misma celda~" _¡ni una mierda! ¡En este puto momento iré a hablar con el alcaide para que me cambien de celda! Ade— el rugido de sus estomago lo detuvo de poder seguir hablando, demonios, estaba muerto de hambre.

—heee~, tu boca dice eso, pero tu estomago dice "gracias aomine", ¿me equivoco? — empezó a tocar con su dedo el estómago de kagami mientras su cara se acercaba peligrosamente a la del mismo, aún estaba sonrojado, se veía tiernamente tímido (Akashi: _**ese término no existe, idiota— **__nah~ es mi termino, yo lo invente :D (?))_

—eeeeh… — cuando ambos labios estaban a punto de tocarse, una voz desde atrás los llamo haciendo que kagami pusiera sus manos en el pecho de daiki empujándolo rápidamente hacia atrás.

—e-esto es lo que había…e-espero les guste… — la mujer corpulenta llegaba con dos bandejas, en cada una venia: un plato con arroz y curry (se podría decir que estaba recién hecho) un vaso con jugo y una pequeña porción de flan

— ¡oh!, ¡esto es mejor de lo que esperaba!, ¡muchas gracias, lady~! — el peli azul recogió ambas bandejas de las manos de la mujer, le paso una a kagami y se alejaron hasta la mesa más lejana en la cafetería a comer.

Si todos los días iban a ser asi,

Kagami deseaba estar muerto.

**Bwahahahahah! Con un día de retraso, pero aquí la actualización de kuroko no cárcel! xD.  
si alguien lee esto, gracias, muuuuuuuuchas gracias por la espera hahaha**

**Gracias a: **

**The-Queen-Nasuda (**Akashi: -le manda una beso con un guiño-)**,  
merchemamita8 (**Akashi: ¿Qué demonios ese nombre?, ¿mamita? ¿mami? ¿oka-sama?)  
**edainwen (**Akashi: ¿Qué demonios tu review?!)  
**yoko-chan (**Akashi: tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes! –un review de vivir todos juntos- e_e)  
**rinachi (**Akashi: heee…. Como si importara tu comentario… -lo golpea- —NO LE DIGAS ESO A SEMPAI! O/O— )

Gracias y nos leemos… en alguna otra actualización (debería ser la de vivir todos juntos fue mala idea, que seria mañana~)


	3. Martes de¿celos?

Dia 2: martes~

Kagami pov

Luego del incidente de la comida, los guardias nos escoltaron a nuestra celda. En el camino todo fue más bien relajado, ya que el imbécil de AHOmine no dijo ninguna palabra y yo tenía el estómago lleno. Y lo mismo ocurrió en la celda, subió a su cama y se recostó mirando la pared.  
Por mi parte, me estire un poco antes de recostarme sobre la cama igual. Quede de espaldas mirando el colchón de la cama de arriba. Suspire y puse mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos

— _¡kagami-kun!..._

— _¡…ah!... perdón… ¿decías algo?_

—_te estaba diciendo que aomine-kun me envió un mensaje diciendo que quería jugar contigo… _

—_ya veo…pero… ¿Por qué te lo envió a ti?_

—_supongo que porque no tiene tu numero ni tu correo… —kuroko bebió de su batido de vainilla_

—_Hmph~ como si me interesase darle mi número de todas formas… —me lleve una hamburguesa a la boca mientras miraba por la ventana del maji-burger en donde estábamos. Ese día habíamos salido tarde del entrenamiento ya que la entrenadora nos castigó porque… ¿Por qué era? Bueno, luego del maji-burger fuimos a una cancha para pasar el rato, como yo vivía solo y kuroko no tenía nada que hacer, jugamos un 1 vs 1. Y pues, obviamente íbamos 7/0 con el marcador a mi favor cuando escuche una voz desde mi espalda._

—_oye, oye~, no seas cruel con tetsu~ él es diferente a ti, bakagami— genial, lo que me faltaba, AHOmine hizo su aparición desde la entrada de la cancha_

— _¿Qué demonios quieres…? — me limpie el sudor que corría por mi mejilla con la manga de mi mano, estaba haciendo frio ya y el viento removió un poco los cerezos haciendo que estos botaran sus pétalos._

— _heh, ¿por qué tengo que responderte?...juguemos un 1 vs 1 y veamos si te respondo… — entro en la cancha quitándose su chaqueta y arrojándola a un lado, recogió el balón y me puse como defensa…_

Desperté de repente y lo primero que vi, fueron unos mechones azules y ojos de la misma tonalidad y lo peor, ¡estaban demasiado cerca!

—¡whaaaaa! ¿¡qu— me tapo la boca con la mano mientras suspiraba ¿¡qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué mierdas suspira si él fue el que me despertó en primer lugar?!  
Me quite su mano de mi boca y lo empuje hacia atrás poniendo una mano sobre su cara  
—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!

—….es que~ ya es de día y no pienso salir de acá si no es contigo~ —… a saber si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad, ya que se notaba un tono de sarcasmo en su voz

—si claro, la nena ahora no quiere salir solo… joder, ¿Qué hora es?

—son las 5 de la mañana, y yo que quería se amigable… bueno, no me importa, puedes hacer lo que se te antoje… — se dio medio vuelta estirándose y salió de la celda bostezando. Me volví a recostar en la cama cerrando mis ojos.

¿Estaba soñando? Oh por favor que esto sea un sueño... o más bien una pesadilla... estar con Ahomine por una semana acá ya es bastante traumante para tener que despertar y ver su NO hermosa cara demasiado cerca de la mía...

Me resigne y me volví a levantar para salir de la celda... había un reloj en la ventana que marcaba las 10 de la mañana...

—este puto imbécil me mintió... lo golpeare... —camine por el pasillo con una gran vena saliente en mi cabeza dispuesto a golpear a aomine...

End kagami pov

Aomine pov~

Me desperté mirando el techo de la celda... bah... ya es martes, un día menos para estar acá... no sé si alegrarme o...¿entristecerme? ¿Porque debería entristecerme?... baje de la cama de un salto y note que la reja estaba abierta... voltee para ver a kagami quien seguía dormido, _"ya veo…"_, me acerque apoyando ambas manos al lado de su cabeza. Tenía la boca un poco abierta por donde un pequeño hilo de saliva corría desde la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su barbilla... _¿qué demonios? ¡¿Porque tienes que ser tan jodidamente sexi inclusive durmiendo?!_

Me acerque a su rostro mientras recorría en camino de saliva con mi lengua desde su mentón hasta sus labios. Si estaba dormido, no podía negarse,¿ cierto?

Me detuve por un segundo al llegar a sus labios. Seguían semi abiertos con su respiración normal. Me detuve a pensar qué demonios estaba haciendo… pero ya qué…_"los instintos son más fuertes que la razón" ¿no? _Uní nuestros labios en un beso introduciendo mi lengua en su boca y moviéndola lentamente hasta recorrer todo su interior. Mis manos empezaron a moverse por todo su dorso lentamente para no despertarlo al mismo tiempo que seguía besando su boca.  
Colé una de mis manos al interior de su camisa teniendo contacto directo con su piel… suave, nunca pensé que la piel de kagami fuera asi de suave y…

—ngh... — se removió un poco a lo cual me separe rápidamente. Abrió lentamente los ojos y al verme, me separo precipitadamente. Al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado...

Luego de eso – y discutir con bakagami- Salí de la celda viendo de reojo el reloj de la pared, eran las 10 de la mañana… bah… al parecer me confundí de hora…bueno, no importa, supongo…no quiero que nadie lo vea de todas formas…

Fin aomine pov

Luego que ambos chicos recorrieron el reclusorio –uno buscando al otro para golpearlo, y el otro solo para pasar el tiempo- escucharon por el parlante que el desayuno ya estaba siendo servido y que todos se deben dirigir a la cafetería, lo cual, ambos hicieron sin ninguna objeción por lo de la noche anterior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en la cafetería, kagami estaba haciendo la fila para recibir su respectivo desayuno. No tenía hambre, asi que solo estaba haciendo la fila porque los guardias lo obligaron diciendo que _"El que estés encerrado acá, no significa que no debas comer, ahora, ¡a la fila!" _suspiro para cuando faltaban 3 personas antes que él, miro disimuladamente al tipo de su derecha. Pelo rubio, bastante largo como para tapar sus ojos con el flequillo, un aro en la oreja y un tatuaje en su nuca

— ¿Qué pasa, rojizo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —

— ¿eh?

—no te hagas el idiota, rojizo. ¿Por qué me estabas mirando? — el tipo dejo la bandeja sobre la barandilla y miro directamente a kagami. Quien, solo estaba enojado y quería golpear a alguien.

—tampoco esta prohibido mirar a alguien, ¿no?

—heh, asi que, ¿no te molesta si te miro? — se acercó peligrosamente a su cara hasta que ambas respiraciones chocaban una contra otra

— ¿¡qué demonios…?! — formo un puño con ambas manos. Lo iba a golpear. Su límite de resistencia ya estaba casi desbordándose como para poder aguantar a alguien más. Fácilmente podía dejarlo inconsciente y decir que el empezó.

—hey, hey, tranquilo. Solo te estoy _"mirando" _— sonrió mientras sacaba su lengua y recorría el mentón de kagami, quien, al no resistir más; lo tomó del cuello de la polera que traía puesta –la cual era la misma que tenía él puesta- y le plantó lo más fuerte que pudo el puño en su mejilla derecha. El chico debido a la fuerza, cayó al suelo de espaldas mientras escupía un poco de sangre y murmuraba un _"hijo de puta"._ Kagami nuevamente lo volvía a tomar por el cuello para dar el segundo golpe sin ates ser detenido por un mano. Una JODIDA mano que conocía bastante bien debido al color moreno de su piel.

—bien, bien. Tranquilo, bakagami. No lo querrás matar, ¿o sí? — aomine lo sujetaba mientras miraba al chico del suelo quien se escabullo entre toda la gente que se había reunido. Los guardias se acercaron haciendo que todos se dispersaran rápidamente dejando solo a kagami y a aomine.

—Suéltame de una puta vez— le arrebato fuertemente su mano mientras le miraba con el entrecejo arrugado

—lo ibas a matar si no te detenía…— Aomine guardo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su overol color naranja y le devolvió la mirada perezosamente-

—Hubiera preferido que fueras tú… — paso por su lado. Daiki enmarco una pequeña sonrisa_ "si soy solo yo, está bien" _pensó mientras seguía al pelirrojo al patio.

~continuará~

Bueno pues, realmente no hay mucho que decir :/ soy un ASCO con lo que se dice puntualidad xDDD  
Akashi: ahora te das cuenta…?  
bah, ya que… mañana tal vez se viene Exchange body y posiblemente Vivir todos juntos ~  
Agradecimientos~~~~

¿Quiénes eran…? xD

Edainwen~ puta no ._. (?) ni idea de que video me hablas xDD gracias por comentar~  
Akashi: Oyakoro…

Yoko-chin~ -encierra a Akashi en el armario- al parecer tú y mi alter ego no se llevan para nada bien… gracias por comentar! xD

Akashi: sácame de aca hija de puta!

Los leo algún dia! xD

PD: ¿a alguien le gusta el Vardoc x xoda? Si es así diganme~


End file.
